vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Majsha
Summary Majsha is an leader Anti-GM's (used to be a member number 10 of 1 in 12 KEYS master) when she first appeared as a goldfish. In most cases, she will be responsible for the various plans within the anti group. When the GM war began she led the Kanda into the main vehicle of GM in order to destroy The main vehicle of the GM from the side, but the GM knew about this plan, so have prepared the main members to fight with Majsha. She use skill teleported and led Kanda away. By she will delay the GM, in order not GM to support the war but in the end, she was attacked by the GM crowd until her death was near the end of the war. After the GM war ended, she gathered the members and stopped the Holyorder from gathering KEYS, but failed. After that she canceled the Anti-GM and created a new group with Kanda is the leader, where she will serve as the group's senator. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A, 5-B with Red Shift | 4-C with Justice-Ray, higher against Heaven Prisoners Name: Majsha Origin: EXEcutional Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Leader of the Anti-GM group, Princess, KEYS master Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (with skill fly), Immortality (Type 4; Player, after dying for a while, will be resurrected to another location within the star that died itself randomly), Information Analysis (Player can check the detailed information of weapon and item), Dimensional Storage, Resurrection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Genius Intelligence (with ESP, which uses electrical stimulation to send directly to the brain, which is divided into ESP types into Genius, Instincn, and Enlightenment, which Majsha is type as Genius), Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation,Healing, Purification, BFR, Teleportation, Paralysis Inducement, Shapeshifting (Able to become a goldfish when not yet into battle) Attack Potency: Mountain level with Justice-Ray (Should be more powerful than Wissana when he was GM), Planet level with skill Red Shift (Can emit light waves that can destroy stars in the range and should be stronger than Wissana's No Future) | Star level with Justice-Ray (Has Star power), higher against Heaven Prisoners Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Wissana) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Can protect Distortion Flame attack of Wissana), Star level with Justice-Ray (Justice-Ray can protect Beam attack of 1 in 12 Heven prisoner Solstice) | At least Star level with Justice-Ray (Has Star power), higher against Heaven Prisoners Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with spell, tens of kilometers with Justice-Ray, planetary with Red Shift Standard Equipment: Justice-Ray Intelligence: With Majsha is ESP primaric genius, she's very intelligent. With her ESP, when to time war. Majsha will be able to constantly think of new strategies. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wandering Gandhavars:' Is a skill that can revive a group while also recovering some life energy *'Teleport force:' It is a skill that can create a circle on the ground. When someone touches that circle, it will teleport to the location that the skill user has set. *'Garavity Pressure:' Create a high gravity territory to stop the movement of enemies. *'Tetra spell:' Is a high skill that can choose 4 spells, although it takes quite a long time to prepare, but the 4 spells chosen can be used without having to waste time casting *'Point of no return:' Create an area and then pull the things around area into the area. The objects absorbed by this area are randomly warped to a planet. *'Shock wave:' Attack the enemy with electricity. Although there is attack power, but can slow down the enemy. *'Speed reduce:' Reduces the movement speed of the enemy *'Dispel wave:' Spell that causes cleanses those of status effects into broad *'Emperor absolute power:' Is a skill that releases energy around a wide area Enemy hit will be reduced attack power and defense by 10-20% and then will be restored to 1% per 3 seconds. *'Victory rhyme:' Healing HP to you and party After that, it will increase for everyone's speed by 10-15 seconds Key: GM war | Zenith war Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:EXEcutional Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4